


“Từ Mặt Trăng này, mình sẽ dõi theo cậu...”

by HoaiAu



Category: Doraemon (Manga)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoaiAu/pseuds/HoaiAu
Summary: Theo movie 39.
Relationships: Luka Tsukino/Nobita Nobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	“Từ Mặt Trăng này, mình sẽ dõi theo cậu...”

Luka phóng tầm mắt ra xa, hướng đến một nơi mà cậu đã luôn mong đợi từ rất nhiều năm về trước: Trái đất. Luôn luôn là hành tinh xinh đẹp ấy, nơi cậu đã gặp gỡ và quen biết những người bạn đặc biệt, những người đã cho cậu hơi ấm và cảm giác thân thuộc của gia đình mà đôi lúc Luka tưởng như đã lãng quên ở một miền đất nào đó trong quá khứ; cho cậu một cơ thể mới – không còn sự bất tử và dĩ nhiên, một cuộc sống hạnh phúc hơn rất nhiều. Luka mỉm cười khi nhớ về những chuyện trước kia, nhất là về cậu bé hậu đậu và có phần ngốc nghếch đó.

Luka còn nhớ tên cậu ấy – thậm chí là nhớ vô cùng rõ, giống như là khắc vào não, khảm vào tâm và nung chảy thành một phần máu đỏ tươi từng giây từng phút không ngừng cuộn trào trong cơ thể,

“No – bi – ta.”

Ba tiếng ấy thoát khỏi môi Luka thật dịu dàng và đầy nhung nhớ, cũng không biết là tiếng thứ mấy trăm – hoặc là thứ mấy nghìn mà Luka đã cất lên từ sau cuộc chia tay ngày hôm ấy.

Luka rất nhớ trái đất, rất nhớ mọi người, đặc biệt là Nobita. Năm người bạn đến từ trái đất là những người đặc biệt, nhưng trong lòng Luka, Nobita vẫn là người _đặc biệt_ nhất. Một người bạn mà không ai có thể thay thế.

Ký ức của Luka thoáng dừng lại ở buổi chiều hoàng hôn trên ngọn núi đầy cỏ lau, nơi lần đầu tiên Nobita bắt đầu chiếm giữ những phần ký ức tươi đẹp nhất của cậu. Trong trí nhớ của Luka lại hiện về một buổi chiều tà khi nắng dần tắt – ánh sáng ấm áp và yên bình ấy là thứ mà ở mặt trăng không bao giờ có thể kiếm được, Luka thả cho hồn ngơ ngẩn cùng với những cơn gió nhẹ nhàng bước qua trước khi chợt tỉnh giấc bởi một tiếng gọi trong trẻo phát ra từ cậu bé loài người.

Khi ấy cậu ấy đã nói gì nhỉ?

Luka cố tìm trong trí nhớ của mình từng chi tiết cụ thể nhất, nhưng tất cả những gì còn sót lại chỉ là hình ảnh đám cỏ lau rạt trước gió cùng bóng hình cậu bé mờ dần trong tầm mắt.

Khi ấy sự xuất hiện đột ngột của Nobita dù ít dù nhiều đã làm cho Luka hoảng hốt và trốn chạy, có ai mà ngờ được cuộc gặp mặt ngày hôm ấy sau này sẽ trở thành một trong những kí ức không thể phai nhạt trong tâm trí cậu bé Espal? Nếu biết trước, có lẽ Luka đã quan sát thật kĩ càng từng nét mặt, ánh mắt và cử chỉ của cậu ấy, khắc ghi từng hình ảnh mà sau này sẽ chỉ còn hiện về trong kí ức.

Thế nhưng cho dù có biết trước mọi chuyện hay ghi nhớ mạnh mẽ đến thế nào, thì đến lúc chia xa, Luka nghĩ, có lẽ cậu vẫn sẽ lưu luyến và không thể kiềm chế được những giọt nước mắt như vậy thôi.

Cho dù có ở bên nhau bao lâu đi chăng nữa cũng chưa bao giờ là đủ. Nhưng cũng chính vì vậy nên con người ta mới càng phải trân quý từng phút giây hiện tại– chính Nobita đã cho cậu thấy được điều đó.

Cuộc đời của một Espal rất dài, và thú thực thì, cuộc đời ngàn năm của Luka không có nhiều ý nghĩa lắm, cho đến khi gặp được Nobita.

Ngàn năm để đổi lấy một khoảnh khắc nhìn thấy Nobita, là hoàn toàn xứng đáng.

Trong suy nghĩ của những người khác, ý tưởng về Thỏ ngọc và cung trăng của Nobita thật ngớ ngẩn và ngốc nghếch biết chừng nào, nhưng đối với Luka mà nói, thì đó lại chính là một trong những điều _đặc biệt_ mà chỉ Nobita mới có. Chẳng phải chính niềm tin và trí tưởng tượng của cậu đã kết nối thế giới của hai người lại với nhau hay sao?

“Niềm tin sẽ là cầu nối tình bạn của chúng ta.”

Ánh mắt tin tưởng và giọng nói tràn đầy nghiêm túc của Nobita khiến trái tim Luka khẽ xao động. Đã thật lâu, thật lâu lắm rồi, trái tim tưởng như đã đóng băng mới lại tràn đầy sức sống như thế. Tất cả là nhờ có Nobita, và vì Nobita mà thôi. Ở mặt trăng không lạnh, nhưng cơ thể cậu lại chẳng thể cảm nhận được xúc cảm ấm áp như khi nắm chặt lấy bàn tay của ai kia, ấm áp và thân thiết, từ người bạn tốt của cậu.

Luka có thể đến gặp Nobita hầu như vào bất cứ khi nào cậu muốn, nhưng vào thời điểm cuối cùng, cậu vẫn luôn kiềm lại. Không phải Luka không tin tưởng Nobita, nhưng cậu biết ngoài mình, Nobita vẫn luôn có rất nhiều mối bận tâm khác, như là gia đình, trường học, bạn bè và tương lai. Có lẽ ngay lúc này đây, Nobita cũng đang nhớ đến cậu, nhưng cũng có thể vào giờ phút này, Nobita đang hòa mình cùng với những người bạn trong một chuyến phiêu lưu mới mẻ nào đó, gặp gỡ và quen biết những người bạn mới – giống như cậu, và Luka buồn bã phát hiện ra rằng bản thân đang có chút ghen tị với những người bạn mới trong tưởng tượng ấy.

Dù sao thì cậu chẳng thể ngăn nổi bước chân trưởng thành của Nobita, và chính bản thân cậu cũng đang không ngừng lớn lên.

Luka nghĩ rằng có lẽ vào nhiều năm sau khi cậu đã dần bước đến vạch đích của cuộc đời, trở thành một ông lão già nua và yếu ớt, cậu vẫn sẽ từ đây nhìn ra xa, quan sát vào một nơi nào đó trên trái đất, hòng kiếm tìm một chút gì đó của bóng hình năm xưa.

Trí tưởng tượng giúp chúng ta gặp nhau, và chúng ta vẫn luôn nhớ về nhau và những lần gặp gỡ trong trí tưởng tượng.

_Luôn luôn._

“Từ Mặt Trăng này, mình sẽ dõi theo cậu...”

End.


End file.
